


from here on

by estamir



Category: Flame of Recca
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estamir/pseuds/estamir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With every end comes a new beginning, and now that Yanagi's not his princess anymore, she's ready to be something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from here on

Neither of them is very good at this kind of thing, but Yanagi likes to tell herself they'll get better at it—they've been through so much together, and this should be nothing in comparison, shouldn't it?

She knows Recca-kun's always had her on some kind of pedestal, but she also knows that if she really wants him to drop that and simply treat her as herself, then he will, because when it comes down to it, all he's ever wanted is to do what makes her happy. And when she gently insists that she's no longer his princess, and that he should simply call her by her name, he agrees, and when that happens—well.

To his credit, he does take it better than the first time she kissed him, although he still freezes up and is adorably uncertain and she's glad that he still seems so nervous because she doesn't feel any more confident about than he does—but eventually he snaps out of it and (so tentatively, even though she's not his princess anymore and she won't give him orders) leans in closer and takes the next kiss himself, and she can't help but think _aha_ ~ ♥

Things will work out. They already know the distances they're willing to go for each other, the heights they're willing to reach. With that great an understanding already in place, everything else will just fall in of its own accord, she's sure.


End file.
